I'll Be Here For You
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Persahabatan tak memandang perbedaan. Mereka hanya saling mendengar problema masing-masing, saling bertukar solusi./"Ceritalah, Naruto-kun. Aku ada di sini untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."/"Mereka memukulku,"/TrulyFrienship!/Pindah genre./NoLoves!/DLDR and Review, please.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_I'll Be Here For You _© White Apple Clock

_Rate: _T

_Genre:_ _Angst, __Friendship_

_MainPair: NaruHina _

_Warning: _AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

_Enjoy!_

.

.

**_Hinata POV_**

Angin sepoi berhembus dengan tenang. Membuat helaian-helaian rambut _indigo-_kumenari-nari diterpa angin. Bola mata _lavender_ milikku menerawang bebas kanvas biru yang menyelimuti bumi. Mengamati pergerakan awan yang gemulai serta burung-burung yang berimigrasi menembus cakrawala. _Cuacanya tak buruk, _gumamku pelan.

"Hinata-_neechan_."

Aku menoleh. Kudapati seorang pemuda memanggilku pelan, netra secerah samudra itu bergerak liar tak tentu arah. Kepala kuning jabriknya tertunduk sesekali, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal rapat diatas pahanya. Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan jarak. Tak ada kalimat lagi yang menyertai namaku. Lagi, ia membuat suasana kembali hening. Melihat tingkahnya, tak sadar sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Disini, kami menikmati langit. Diatas bukit di dekat yayasan, aku merilekskan pikiranku–bersama pemuda di sebelahku ini. Kami terduduk diatas bangku coklat dibawah pohon yang rindang. Tak tahan dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini, akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"Cuacanya bersahabat. Benar, Naruto-_kun_?"

Namikaze Naruto–pemuda tersebut–mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatapku polos mengisyaratkan tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang kubawa. Lagi, aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Tahu akan gerak-geriknya yang tak biasa, aku memperbaiki posisi duduk. Menghadapnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_? Ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Dia kembali gugup. Pandangan yang tak tentu arah, kepala yang bergerak asal, dan tangan _tan_ yang lagi-lagi terkepal. Bedanya, hal itu terjadi sedikit lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tanganku yang sedari tadi kumasukkan ke kantong jas dokter kini mulai bergerak dari tempatnya. Berpindah pada punggung tangan Naruto yang besar dan mulai dingin–berusaha menghangatkan dan menenangkannya.

Aku menatap Naruto-_kun_ intens, sepersekian detik aku menembus kesedihan yang tersirat di mata _sapphire-_nya. "Ceritalah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku ada di sini untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

Dia masih tak bergeming. Namun, tangannya bergerak menunjuk sekerumunan anak-anak yang tengah bermain di halaman yayasan yang luas. Gelak tawa mereka kontras dengan raut wajah Naruto-_kun_ yang berubah sedih. Seakan tahu isyarat yang Naruto-_kun_ berikan, aku mengelus punggung lebarnya dengan pelan.

"Ka-kau dijauhin oleh mereka lagi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Naruto-_kun_ mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka memukulku," Naruto-_kun_ menjeda kalimatnya dan mulai terisak, "Dan meledekku, Hinata-_neechan_."

Khawatir mulai menjalar di hati, terus saja aku melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto-_kun_ lagi. "Apa yang mereka bilang?"

"Ma-manja," Naruto-_kun_ masih menjeda kalimatnya yang kini sudah disertai dengan isakan tangisnya, "Ju-juga a-autis."

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengamati kerumunan anak-anak itu dalam diam. "Kau tidak autis, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto semakin memperpendek jarak, menatapku penuh tanya. "Ja-jadi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar autis.

_Savant syndrome_ adalah penyebab dari semua ini.

Naruto-_kun_ dibuang oleh orang tuanya 25 tahun yang lalu. Tsunade-_sama_ memungutnya yang tergeletak tak berdosa dalam sebuah kardus di depan yayasan. Aku–yang merupakan penghuni yayasan juga–pada awalnya menganggap Naruto-_kun_ adalah teman bermain yang normal.

Kami tumbuh semakin dewasa, namun ada hal yang tak biasa. Hari demi hari Naruto-_kun_ berkembang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Menyadari akan hal tersebut, Tsunade-_sama_ memintaku untuk menjaganya. Kebetulan, aku kuliah di fakultas kedokteran dan mengambil jurusan Psikiatri. Jadi, aku bisa mengontrol perkembangan Naruto-_kun_ lebih spesifik.

Setelah menjadikan Naruto-_kun_ _kelinci _untuk pendidikanku, terkuak kenyataan bahwa Naruto-_kun_ menderita _Savant Syndrome, _sebuah gejala yang dialami oleh anak cacat mental (autisme) dimana anak tersebut memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam suatu bidang tertentu. Hal yang mengejutkan, Naruto-_kun_ memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa dalam bidang teknologi.

Sayangnya, orang-orang disekitarnya memiliki perspektif yang negatif. Tingkah laku dan perkataan mereka terhadap Naruto-_kun_ menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa mereka belum menerima _kelebihan _Naruto-_kun_ di sekitar mereka. Sehingga, tak ayal ia merasa depresi yang mengharuskanku mendatangkan psikolog untuknya seminggu sekali.

Dari semua yang kuceritakan diatas, apa mampu aku menghancurkan mental pemuda Namikaze itu–yang sudah tertekan dari dulu–perkara _keadaan_nya sekarang?

Setelah lama menyelami pemikiran, akhirnya aku merasa tertarik untuk kembali menghadapi alam nyata.

"Kau tidak autis," jedaku, "hanya saja kau _istimewa,_" imbuhku dengan senyuman penuh arti. Naruto-_kun_ memandangku penuh tanya. Dasar, dia lucu sekali kalau seperti ini. Hampir saja aku kelepasan tertawa karenanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipusingkan perkataan mereka. Ingat, kau _istimewa, _Naruto-_kun_. Mereka tidak menyadari itu," ujarku. Aku beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto-_kun_. Sudah saatnya aku belajar di kamar.

Baru 3 langkah dari bangku, pergerakanku terhenti. Aku mengingat hal penting yang selama ini ingin kuucapkan namun selalu kulupakan. Dan aku takkan menyia-nyiakan waktu sekarang karena lagi mengingatnya.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung jas dokter, kemudian menolehkan pandangan menuju Naruto-_kun_ yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan senyuman tulus yang tipis, aku berkata–

–"Meskipun aku dokter pribadimu, aku masih menjadi sahabatmu. Kalau ada apapun yang terjadi padamu, ceritalah–walaupun kau punya psikolog pribadi. Yang terakhir, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_kakak'_,karena kita seumuran. _Okay?"_

Aku bisa melihat wajah ceria telukis pada pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu. Dengan semangat ia menjawab, "_OKAY, _HINATA-_CHAN_!"

Setelah itu aku melangkah menuruni bukit, kembali ke yayasan dan melanjutkan belajar ku disana. Senang melihat Si Namikaze tersenyum cerah. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun itu.

**THE END**

My first fanfiction. Wanna review?


End file.
